


Valentine's Day

by ioanite



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Crack, Other, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day as a joke. Things don't always turn out the way you want them to, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final fill from the Hornblower Kink Meme, filling the prompt "Valentine's Day on board the Hotspur! Cookies, anonymous love letters, etc."

"Mr. Bush..." Horatio said, doing his best to remain calm, "Why has my ship turned pink?"  
  
"It's Valentine's Day, sir. The men wanted to celebrate."  
  
"By making us a target for every bloody French ship that crosses our path? And how did they dye the sails anyway?"  
  
"Sailors are a resourceful lot, sir. I have no idea how they managed it."  
  
Horatio exhaled slowly. "Tell the men that they may celebrate this wretched holiday if they must. However, they have to make a choice; either they take down the pink sails, or they remove the paper hearts that have made their way onto every surface of the ship. I'll be out of my cabin in another hour, and I expect to see one or the other of them gone."  
  
With that, he stormed back into his cabin. It was way too early in the morning to cope with this, especially before his morning coffee.  
  
Bush watched his captain go, bewildered at his attitude. Surely Horatio had had a sweetheart in his youth? The way he was acting, you'd think love was the worst thing ever devised by man.  
  
He gave Horatio's orders to Matthews, who immediately set about taking the sails down. Then Bush headed down to the galley to check on Doughty.  
  
He found the man bending over the oven, examining a tray of something. "What's going on, Doughty?"  
  
The cook looked up at Bush with a smile. "Making something sweet for the men in honor of the day, sir. I just hope we don't run out of sugar."  
  
"All very well, Doughty, but I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Of course, sir. What is it?"  
  
"Captain Hornblower seems to be...averse to the celebrations of the day. You're his steward, and in some ways, his confidant. Perhaps you could help him change his mind? It would mean a lot to the men if he would join in the festivities."  
  
Doughty nodded, an odd smile coming to his face. "As you wish, Mr. Bush. In fact, I think I've got just the thing."  
  
Bush nodded and left, pleased by the possibility that Horatio would enjoy himself for once.  
  
***  
  
Bush checked his watch: the captain would re-emerge in another five minutes, hopefully in a much better mood. He saw Doughty emerge from the cabin and beckon him over. "Did you talk to him?"  
  
"No, sir. Sometimes actions speak louder than words."  
  
Bush became vaguely alarmed. "What did you do, Doughty?"  
  
"I slipped a little something into his coffee, sir. That should warm him up to the charms of the holiday."  
  
Bush's dismay became panic. "What did you give him, Doughty?!"  
  
"A mild aphrodisiac, Mr. Bush. I picked it up when I was last in the West Indies."  
  
"An aphrodisiac." Bush put his hand to his head. "We're on a ship, miles away from land, with no women in sight. How much did you give him?"  
  
A flicker of uncertainty passed through Doughty's face. "Only a little. Just enough to cheer him up."  
  
"Are you SURE that's what will happen?"  
  
Doughty's silence spoke volumes. Bush groaned before pointing an accusing finger at the cook. "I hold you completely responsible if the captain violates ANY of the Articles of War today, Doughty."  
  
Just then, a door creaked open, and Horatio emerged. Bush approached him tentatively. "Sir? We've taken the sails down, as you asked."  
  
Horatio nodded absently, a dazed look on his face. Then he turned to Bush. "Has anyone ever told you that your uniform sits very well on you, William?"  
  
Bush ground his teeth and shot Doughty a murderous look. This was going to be a very long day...

**Author's Note:**

> This fill inspired two other fills that continued the story, which you can read at the links below if you're curious.
> 
> http://following-sea.livejournal.com/10353.html?thread=89201#t89201
> 
> http://following-sea.livejournal.com/10353.html?thread=351601#t351601


End file.
